Keeper
by fictive-nyan
Summary: Don't own Harry Potter. AU! Drabble series Where Harry's adventure start WAY earlier than expected.
1. Prologue

He didn't know what to do.

It was just a normal, non-freakist day of chores Sunday for Boy. Boy like to garden on sunny day like this. He didn't need to e -endure (is that how aunt Petunia said that?) the heat or rain.

Boy like the garden because he can drink the water from the hose without permission from aunt Petunia or uncle Vernon-

(though he didn't really like uncle Vernon much- his hit _hurt_ )

\- and he like how he can eat the vegetables that aunt Petunia _i insist_ (that's how big people say that right?) for the Boy to plant, even though Boy _know_ that they didn't eat the plant like Boy did.

(he know, _of course_ he know. He's the one that cook after all)

So, Boy like his garden just fine.

( _he_ plant **all** the plant there- no matter what aunt Petunia say to the neightbour)

He like his garden _just fine_ , so why did his plant suddenly _grow like weed they'rebiggerthanthehousesorrysorrythisistheBoyfault-_ -he didn't do this.

So he ran, the plant coming alive behind him, eating _the house_ and-

he ran because _he will get beaten if he didn't, he's_ afraid _and whatwilluncleVernon_ **do** Boy didn't want to find out.

So, he ran _far away_. Far far _far_ enough so uncle Vernon can't see him, can't catch him, _can't hit him_ -

He just want to be **alone.**...

with a bang, he's _gone._

.o.O.o.

sorry for the wrong grammar, this story is not beta-ed.


	2. Lucio

_This chapter is dedicated to the people whom have liked enough of my fic to read them, thank you for the like, review and support._

 _.o.O.o._

Boy didn't mean to, but he loves his garden from _before_ , and he merely took care of them when no one sees him -it should be impossible for anyone to _notice_ him! No one did when he was gardening and doing chores.

(no one cared anyway)

Boy just like to feel the soil under his finger, the smell of the earth, the plants that curl and twirl around him, as if to keep him _safe_ -

(not like _them_ )

-and for that, he love them in turn, tuck their root deep inside the earth, give them water and shooing away those that will hurt them.

Boy love plants, _he still miss his little garden from_ before.

So, it isn't a bad thing, what Boy do. Boy just want to.. to _connect_ back to Boy's little garden. He didn't mean to attrac _any_ attention, from _anyone_.

"Please, little one. Please little _bambi_ , won't you come closer?"

Boy is so, _so_ afraid. This is the first time anyone talk to Boy-

-except from _that family from Before_. Boy is never noticed, never been talked, never been seen, never never never nevernevernever-

The man (old, so _so_ old but lonely too) reach with one hand to his direction, eyes filled with sadness (but they _burn_ , they burn like the star above him, lighting his way as he walk and walk and _walk_ and-

-in the end, he's lonely too.

"B -boy do no wrong, he.. he clean plants. Boy is sorry," he said, looking down to his bare feet, his shoes ( _way_ too big, too old, _too broken_ ) is long gone, taken from him in the dark of the night.

(he's scared, so _so_ scared)

"Don't be, little one. Please don't blame yourself," the stranger look so lonely, _like him_ that he can't help but like him from the start.

"No sad, Boy is okay." If his voice is a little scratchy

(from crying, from weeping, from long night of _screaming_ his throat dry)

the old man didn't comment on them. Instead, he pat the bench beside him, his eyes hopeful (a little ember snuffed early) but ultimately resigned.

"Please, have a seat.. "

.o.O.o.

He ended up staying in the old man home for months, learning _everything_ about plants and _Italian_ -the man first language - and have fun cooking and baking the Italian cuisines.

The man, Lucio " _call me Nonno_ ", ended up calling him Paolo ".. _but you're so tiny and petite and all thing small that I can't help it!_ ".

He, _Paolo_ , loves the man. But he felt, _restless_ , after so long of constantly moving and-

"I understand, _bambi_. Please be safe."

-he can't leave without Lucio, his _Nonno,_ alone.

"Don't mind me. I know you, you love to be free." Lucio smiles is brittle, wobbly around the edge and full of so much sadness and hurt and loneliness.

But, there's also resignation and fond acceptance. He's _proud_ to mend this broken little boy, this tiny waif into the calm, mature boy that he's now.

Paolo always have _something_ that make him special, make him _different_ from the others that people either avoid or try to stay close to him.

It make this so much harder, Lucio has _grown attached_. It would make his teenager self laugh off the floor, for sure.

 _Mio dio,_ he really doesn't want to.

" _Ti amo,_ we'll meet again," _someday_

There's a sob from his big boy, that tiny shoulder shook with every sound that come from the boy in front of him.

" _T- ti amo, Nonno_. I will come back, I promise." the boy eyes held steel in there, even with the light sheen of tears that clung to his eyes.

 _Goodbye_ went unsaid, for they can't bring themself to say something so _final_ , so devastating like it would take their chances to see each other away.

 _This is it_ , he tough.

He knew that Paolo was destined to be _Great_ , after all.

.o.O.o.

Bambi : aberration of _bambino_

Bambino : affectioned nickname for children

Nonno : grandpa

Lucio : Light of the day; a name for boys (in this case a man)

Paolo : Tiny, petite; a name for boys

Mio dio : My god

Ti amo : I love you (can be used for romantic love or family oriented love)

.o.O.o.

 _I'm so sorry that I haven't updated for a while. This chapter can't be saved nor posted for some reason._

 _Please inform me if there's any mistake, English nor Italian are not my first nor second language. Thank you._

 _October 28, 2017 19:40 PM_


End file.
